


Carpets and Drapes

by Dollianna



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Masturbation, Multi, Orgasm, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dollianna/pseuds/Dollianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stressed out from taking the Titan boy under their care, Petra decides to "relieve" herself by her own hands. Too bad Levi Heichou is quick to open closed doors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carpets and Drapes

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a fic in a long time. Thank you for checking it out! Also, I don't know the Special Operations Squad members official ages, so I decided to put them in their late twenties.

Petra unceremoniously flopped down onto her stiff mattress and sighed with relief. For two days straight they, that is, Levi’s Special Operations Squad, had spent all their time cleaning the underused Survey Corps headquarters. After Eren’s trial had been decided, he was now under Levi Heichou’s constant watch and guidance. The whole situation, a trainee being able to transform into a Titan, and then the crazy rush to get him under the Survey Corp’s protection before the Military Police could dissect him, had really put a strain on everybody. When the Commander wanted something done, he did whatever it took to get his way, regardless if it tossed his whole branch into a frenzy.

Looking out the freshly cleaned windows that were streak free, Petra lazily watched as a butterfly drift by unperturbed. How strange her life turned out to be. At twenty-eight, she had experienced more life or death situations than she had kisses or dates. Many times she was either fearing for the lives of herself or of her comrades, but during times like this, things seemed relatively normal besides aiding the young titan boy. But Petra knew better, this calm would shatter as soon as plans for the next expedition outside the walls were underway. It was scary the false sense of security the HQ could provide if one was not careful forgetting the realities of life, but Petra was always determined not to fall for that. It was one thing to take a little R and R, but a totally other thing to forget about the titans and the life they chose to lead. She pushed back her ginger hair and rested her other arm across her lower belly, softly feeling the leather of the large belt cinched along her torso.

_Come on Petra, get up, those linens aren’t going to fetch themselves._

Petra knew they weren’t done cleaning. Close, but definitely not done according to Heichou’s nigh impossible standards. And even though she respected her squad leader’s orders at all costs, Petra couldn’t help but to internally disagree with his overly excessive cleaning habits. Never would she admit that aloud, mind you, but it was something she always thought to herself. Granted, she didn’t want to sleep in dust and cobwebs during their stay at the HQ either, but she felt it highly unnecessary to scrub in between each and every groove that lined the walls of the dining hall, or to polish the wooden flooring that made up the horse’s stables. They were horses, would they, or _could_ they even admire a shine to a worn out wood? That’s what she was talking about: excessive to the point of being stupid. Petra sighed again and blankly reminded herself why she had even come up to the soldier’s quarters in the first place. She needed to hurry back to Eren and help him finish cleaning up the basement where he was to stay.  

“Okay,” Petra started suddenly sitting up, “back to work, back to work.” She mindlessly scooted to the edge of her bed and swung her legs over, knees landing open away from one another as her boots hit the wooden floorboards. She immediately paused when an old, yet very familiar long time absentee tingle flickered in her groin area. Hands on each side, Petra looked down at her crotch and softly blushed. She felt herself moisten and snapped her legs together like they were on fire. Which technically, they kinda were.

  _Now?! Of all times Petra…_

She held herself still and willed, no, prayed for the feeling to pass. As the late summer sun poured through the windows, Petra felt the warm light bathe her in its entirety, which did nothing to squelch the lustful feelings erupting in her lower abdomen. She was never one to give into her base urges on a whim, but this time was bad. Very bad. And sudden. She hadn’t felt like this in such a long time. As she squeezed her legs more and more tightly together, her thoughts began to search for the last time she had actually touched herself like _that_.

“Last month?” She whispered quietly to no one in particular. No, no, it had gotten pretty intense last month during the expedition, but she hadn’t done anything about it. And granted, she couldn’t have done anything about it even if she had wanted too. Petra had been placed with four other women in a tent while covered in titan guts and dirt, so naturally the urges had passed rather quickly. But this time around, the urge came at the most opportune of moments. It was warm, she was drowsy and sore from all the cleaning, stressed out from the whole situation at the capital with Eren, sitting on her bed, and ultimately alone.

Alone…

Terribly, yet thrillingly alone.

On the second floor.

By herself.

In a room with a bed no less.

Keeping her legs closed, she slowly leaned forward, making sure not to cause any sudden movements, and peered out the door. There was nothing besides the grey brick walls staring back at her. Cogs turning in her head, she slowly leaned back and looked up at the brick ceiling that was supported by wooden beams. Besides Heichou, her comrades, and Eren, there was nobody else here in this huge ass castle they called “home”. Squad Leader Hanji and her unit weren’t scheduled to arrive until late afternoon tomorrow with Sawney and Bean in tow, while the remaining squads a day after that.

And if she remembered correctly, Eld and Gunther were in the stables prepping for the horses, Oluo in the kitchen rewashing the dishware, Levi Heichou sweeping the grounds, and Eren in the basement. She had only been gone five minutes at most. And although she wouldn’t say it to his face, Eren wasn’t the brightest of bulbs, so he’d probably stay in that basement re-sweeping it again and again until somebody told him to stop. A delicious thrill shot up her back, causing her to shudder in excitement.

This was it. She was gonna get off.

Dear God, how long had it been?

Five months? Six? Too damn long, that’s for sure.

Jumping off the bed in a horny, wild fervor, Petra dramatically tiptoed to the big wooden door, and gently (with a ridiculous amount of gentleness) shut it. The little creak the door squeaked out caused Petra to pause with an amplified fright due to what she was about to do, but it did not dissuade her. Slowly turning around, she looked over at the other twin sized bed at the opposite side of the room and softly hummed. Whoever she was rooming with would never even begin to imagine what was going to happen in here. In fact, not even her comrades would imagine Petra having such desires. For men, it was “normal”, talked about easily with not a trace of judgment or disgust when it was discussed. But for women, and in this case, Petra, it was her own little secret. Twenty-eight years was a mighty long time to be a virgin, but she secretly held the title with pride. How many almost thirty year olds could claim to have held onto their virginity this long? Was it ideal? Hell no, but Petra made due. She always wanted to save her first time for marriage, but that prospect seemed light years away. In the midst of Titan hunting and expeditions, all while honing her craft and becoming the best solider she could be, finding love just seemed to always take a back seat. Irritated her Papa to no end, but it was the life she chose to lead. The whole aspect of having kids and being a loving mother had always been a dream of hers, but it just wasn’t Petra’s time yet. And given that she had only experienced a handful of kisses after a tipsy night out when visiting home in the past ten years, Petra had to take any chance she could get to relieve herself.

And damnit she was going to take this opportunity.

Flopping back onto her bed, she kicked the long, brown, leather boots off and let them drop aimlessly to the floor. Five minutes. She was going to give herself five minutes. If she hadn’t cum by then, then she would have to suck it up and go get those linens and get back to work. But knowing herself, and her body, it wouldn’t take that long at all. Especially since her dry spell had lasted for so long. Petra pulled her knees back up onto the bare mattress, shifted her large torso belt up to her midsection, and began to undo the buttons to her white, standard uniform pants. She also took the time to un-tuck her collared shirt and pull down her pants mid thigh. As she relished in the sunlight hitting her bare thighs, Petra began to slip one hand down her panties, and another one into her shirt, under her bra.

It was on.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x

“All she told me was that she was going to get my bed sheets,” Eren nervously said while following Levi Heichou up the endless amount of stairs to the soldier’s barracks, “I just thought she’d be back by now.”

“So if I hadn’t of come down there to check on you guys, you still would’ve been pushing around that filthy broom. Is that what you’re saying?” Eren slowed his pace and felt his ears heat up.

“Ah…maybe?”

“Tch.” Irritated couldn’t even _begin_ to cover the list of emotions Levi felt at that moment. Tired, he could deal with. Stressed out, he could tolerate. But being dirty? Grimy? Sweaty? Stinky? These were just the few things he couldn’t put up with even if he tried. Living like a rat as a child had given him a complex as an adult, and he’d be damned if he lived like that ever again. He didn’t give a single, solitary fuck if his “clean freak” reputation preceded him in the Survey Corps, he absolutely hated filth. “Ral!!”

“H-Heichou!?” Eren exclaimed in response to Levi’s sudden outburst. He looked at the back of the short man who he was to directly answer to, and began to nervously sweat. Levi glared back at Eren and ripped off his white cleaning bandana. It was all in his head, he knew, but Levi felt like his hands were being poked with millions of needles. His hands were covered in the day’s worth of grime from scrubbing, sweeping, moping, grouting, and rearranging of a multitude of things around the castle. He was good at cleaning, but getting it done the right way always required getting dirty. 

“What?!” The teen nervously scratched the back of his head and tried to smile. He failed.

“Um…are you okay?” Levi shakily exhaled and turned back around to continue his ascent up the stairs. There was no point taking his anxious paranoia out on Eren; he was just a stupid kid that didn’t know any better. He just needed to find Petra so she could help the boy with his goddamn sheets which would _then_ allow him to take a much needed bath.

“It’s nothing.” The duo reached the top of the stairs and paused. It wasn’t like Petra to drop her duties and slack off when there were things to be done. It should’ve taken her all of three minutes to get the boy’s bedding so they could all bathe and reconvene for dinner later. But no, she had randomly decided to keep him and Eren waiting, which had then made him take this stupid trek to go find her. Totally unnecessary. “You go that way, and I’ll go this way.”

“But how will I know what room she’s in? All the doors are closed.”

_Breathe Levi…just breathe._

“Then _grab_ the knob, and turn it.” Eren reddened at the obviousness of his stupid question and nodded. Adding to his cynical response, Levi grabbed the nearest door to him and proceeded to open it dramatically. The evening sun spread out into hallway, and illuminated the dark corridor. “Easy as pie. Now get, and leave the doors open while you’re at it. Hanji’s troop is going to be here tomorrow and I want the sun to brighten this shithole up before then.”He watched as Eren walked off into the opposite direction, opening the doors for each room, but then turned back around. Levi began doing the same and complained to himself for not remembering which room Petra was occupying during their stay here.

As he opened every door, Levi stepped into each room and gave them the once over. His specially chosen group had finally learned how to clean things to his liking. Not a speck of grime or dust was left over in the corners or window sills. Backing out, he continued down the hall and kept opening the doors. Where was she?

“She’s not down here Heichou!” Eren yelled down the now brightly illuminated hallway. Levi barely acknowledged him with a nod, and continued down his side. He too was nearing the end, so he guessed Petra occupied one of the latter rooms. With three left, he opened the third door to the end and stepped inside it. Beautifully clean just like the other ones, Levi turned on his heel and began to leave the newly opened room. He paused though when his ear perked up at a strange sound.

_“Ah!”_

“Ral?” Levi said to himself. He looked over at the wall to his right, and then stepped closer to it.

_“Ughn…A-ah!”_

“Petra?!” She sounded strange, hurt almost, which in turn made the Corporal’s adrenaline kick in. Did she fall? Was she in pain? What the hell had happened? He raced out of the room in a blur and ran over to the adjacent door. The sudden movement made Eren run down the hallway too. Something was wrong, especially considering how fast Levi had been running. Standing in front of the door (as he was never one to barge in on someone), Levi swallowed and calmly knocked. Maybe he had misheard something. “Ral? Are you in there?”

_“M-m-m-mm…p-please!”_

That was definitely her. Whether she was hurt or had fallen, he needed to find out now. Levi grabbed the doorknob and violently twisted it open. Never in a million years did he expect to see something so, well…

His sweet and very kind soldier’s back was arched dangerously off the bed, naked pelvis thrust high into the air. Speaking of pelvis, Petra’s pants and panties were around her now shaking calves, while her belts and buckle straps jumbled around her ankles. He saw as her delicate feet pressed deeply into the mattress, making an indent on the white fabric. Eyes roaming up, Levi saw Petra’s right hand swirling rapidly around her clit, quickly diving into her cunt and back out to spread the clear cum over the sensitive nub. The other hand in question was palmed harshly into the mattress, doing double time to hold up her quivering, yet toned body.

She was cumming, hard.

_“A-ah, ah fuck!”_

Her back arched even further, bringing her shoulder blades down deeper into the mattress. Her right middle and ring finger were a blur as they swiftly moved over the clit, clear cum making her pink pussy lips shine against the orange, sunset back drop. Levi wanted to swallow, he truly did, but he just couldn’t. Never in his life had he ever seen anything like this before. Never. And not only was she oblivious to his presence, but she was practically naked before him. Petra’s shirt and bra were pushed high onto her collar bone, directly under her heart shaped chin. Nipples a light brown color, surrounded by even lighter areolas, were overtly erect from the intense amount of blood rushing towards them. They were puckered and stuck out far. Her face flushed a deep pink, while her brow furrowed from her powerful orgasm. Petra’s eyes were closed to the world around her, as were her ears. The only thing she could feel, hear, or think of was her mind blowing orgasm.

As her body dropped back onto the mattress, Petra inhaled deeply and felt her legs spasm erratically. She slowly removed her fingers from her clit, twitched when they accidentally bypassed it, and placed the soaking hand to her side. Her knees slumped from holding her body up, and her brow relaxed.

That had been fucking amazing, and nobody would know a damn thing.

Shifting carefully, Petra slowly opened her eyes and saw the ceiling once more. She needed to get back to work, and pronto. She had no idea how long time had passed, but what she did _know_ was that Levi was going to kill her for being so slow with the linens. He had to be in the basement now, that much was for certain.

“Levi Heichou! What’s wrong!?! Did you find her?!” Her orgasm afterglow was immediately ripped away from her as Petra sat up at a break neck speed. Her small boobs jiggled from the lightning fast movement, but were the least of her worries, for what she saw in front of her wracked her body with complete terror.

Levi Heichou stood in her doorway, legs akimbo with a hand tightly gripped onto the brass doorknob. His eyes were wide as plates, staring unbelievingly at her, mouth hung wide open, and jaw slack. She looked down at his crotch and saw “it” twitch.  How long he had been standing there, Petra hadn’t a clue, but Eren came at just the right time to see her naked breasts and spread legs.

“P-Petra?” Eren barely whispered, mouth glued to the roof of his mouth.

“ ** _GET OUT!_** ” All at once, everyone acted instantaneously. Petra shot into a sitting fetal position, hunching into herself, Levi slammed the door with enough power to bring down the castle, and Eren covered his eyes like the modest teen that he was.

Dear god, she had really done it now. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Have an awesome day! :3


End file.
